New Beginnings
by History-Addict29
Summary: Sakura is executed because of karin an ends up in the soul society. Love and bad language ensues!
1. Today officially sucks

New Beginnings

Okay this is my first story be nice to me!

Disclaimer: I own no bleach or naruto because if I did I would rule the anime/manga world! Muahahahahhaha!

Chapter 1: Today officially sucks

Sakura POV:

Today officially sucks. Here she was on a mission so as to determine team Hebi's competency for ANBU and some fucking strong ass rogue sund shinobi decide to challenge us. Which was fime because hey we need to see if these morons Sasuke brought with him were even close to a good fit for ANBU. And they run away as soon as the rogues showed up leaving me with 5 strong ass rogues. Okay fine again I fail the Hebi bakas and kick ass which I was used to doing by now. When you can punch kakashi through an entire mountain you are allowed some cockiness not a lot mind you but some. So by the time I kill the rogues and find teamHebi I'm poisoned and bleeding a bit and of course that whore who gives whores a bad name Karin just has to speak.

"what you couldn't even handle those weaklings? You're so pathetic I bet I could do so much better that's why MY sasuke-kun picked me for his team" '_kami she has a voice that could drive even Hinata to homicide_' I think.

" well Karin if you could have done so much better why didn't you?" I asked pissed. "in fact if any of you could have done better why did you cowards run away?"

" because we shouldn't have to fight! I mean what the hell! we're sasuke-kun's team so we should be automatically placed in your pathetic ANBU group with him. Which I told your pathetic blonde idiot of a hokage."

"…."( juugo and suigetsu)

" naruto isn't an idiot you obnoxious twit" I snapped.

"What ever can we finish this formality so I can go on a date with MY sasuke-kun?" she askes snidely.

"Oh sure in fact I've already finished evaluating you" I say in the sweetest tone I have.

" good then lets go already you ugly bitch" _'I am going to enjoy this'_ I think.

We head back to konoha and head to naruto's office and he looks up and smiles saying "so they did great right? Temes been on my ass that the become his ANBU team"

"my evaluation for this team is they fail" I said emotionlessly. Naruto didn't deserve anything from me anymoreconsidering he and nearly everyone else abandoned me after sasuke came back my only friends now were shikamaru, sai, and hinata.

"what do you mean they failed what happened! Did Karin and the others get hurt?" naruto says standing up as if to check them all out himself.

" you can only get hurt if you actually fight. They left me to deal with 5 rogue sound nin because according to Karin-san this is a formality and they shouldn't have to fight because and I quote 'we're sasuke-kun's team so we should be automatically placed in your pathetic ANBU group with him.' Oh and she called you a blonde idiot" I said calmly.

"that's not true she's lying we were left fighting these strong guys by ourselves and all she did was watch because she wants MY sasuke-kun all to herself! She even threatened me!" Karin fake wailed.

Naruto turned his head to glare at me and said Sakura how could you! What has Karin-chan done to you? Huh? Nothing that's what! And you know the consequence of trying to hurt a citizen and head medic is im soory sakura but I strip you of your status and sentence you to death"

I stared at him and said "you have got to be kidding me!"

"No I am not you knew the consequences of your actions. Guards! Take her away!"

Yup today officially sucks.


	2. My death and new beginning

New Beginnings

I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! And I would love to know if you guys think what division Sakura should be in 'cause I'm not sure about her being in Byakuya's or if she should be a captain. Review!

Disclaimer:

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Sakura POV:

After spending the entire night locked up with criminally insane nut jobs. I was brought out to the execution grounds like a criminal. _'Naruto I'm going to haunt your retarded ass' _I think to my self. Normally people in my position would cower and beg for their life but I was too damn proud to do anything that and the idea of laughing my ass off while my so called 'friends' suffered without me was kinda appealing. _'Oh shit I've finally been driven nuts'_ I think shocked. _**'yupperz but that's okay you've always got me!'**_ inner says cheerily. _'Why the hells are you so happy you realize we're going to die right?' _I ask. _**'Of course but laughing at their misfortune from beyond the grave sounds like fun!'**_ _'Oh so you're the reason for that thought I guess I'm not crazy after all'_ _**'Says the girl talking to herself for so long that she didn't realize that baka of a Hokage was talking to her'**_ _'Oh shit!' _ I hear Naruto call my name and say "were you even paying attention to me?" 'This I just too easy' I think to inner. She snickers and replies 'yup!' I reply to Naruto and say "Why should I? You're not my boss any more considering your going to kill me." Everyone stared in shock and Shikamaru, Hinata and Sai laughed through their tears. (Sai has feelings 'cause it's my story!). "Do you have any last words?" Naruto asked. "Just a few. Okay first Shika-kun, Hina-chan, and Sai-kun I love you guys-""what about me pinky!" Anko yelled. "I love you too crazy" I said "secondly to everyone else I'm going to have fun watching the village self-destruct without me and guys, staring at Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai, and Anko, give'em hell!" I said with a feral grin and they grinned back signaling that they would. And Naruto gave the signal and everything went dark.

General POV:

After watching Sakura die Hinata turned to Naruto and said " I want a divorce." And then promptly walked away. Every one stared in shock and Anko yelled "Go Princess!" and then Sai and Shikamaru laughed at the look of shock on Naruto's face. And said "what did you think would happen when you had your wife's best friend executed?" Shikamaru sneered.

With Sakura

"Kami my head is killing me." I groaned. "That would be hard to do since you're already dead" a voice said. I turned around and saw a woman with ridiculously huge boobs in weird outfit with pink lining. "Who are you? And where am I? Because the last thing I remember is being executed for some bullshit reason and now I'm in the middle of no where." I said. She smiled at me and said "I'm Rangiku lieutenant of the tenth division and you're in the Soul society where the dead get a new beginning."

'_New beginning huh?'_ I think a smile growing _'I think I'm going to like this'_

To be continued…..


End file.
